Neko Chan
by MafuBaka
Summary: ¿Quien hubiera dicho que la comida de Blair tendría tales efectos? ¿Kid tirándole los perros a Maka? Soul... ¿¡Amante de los gatos?


¡Hola!

Bueno, este Fic fue resultado de la contusión cerebral que me causó el impacto contra una pared... No, no fue culpa mía, un San Bernardo me arrastró hasta allí. u.ú

Soul Eater no me pertenece, de ser así, no sería tan genial. ;)

¡Disfrúten!

* * *

Era una tarde terriblemente lluviosa en Death City, una de esas que Maka odiaba. A mediados del Verano, el clima era siempre un asco; nada propicio para salir a patear traseros de Kishin. Por lo tanto, Shinigami Sama había decidido adoptar una medida drástica: vacaciones.

Había que admitirlo, a nadie le caía mal un descanso de vez en cuando, pero no dan ganas de salir ni al parque si llueve durante todo el día; así que Soul y Maka estaban atrapados en su departamento. El albino estaba tumbado sobre el sofá, cambiando los canales de la televisión, buscando algo bueno para ver, y Maka estaba a su lado, con la nariz pegada a su libro.

-Oye, ¿dónde está Blair?-preguntó Soul. -No la he visto en todo el día...

-Quizás al fin haya decidido irse. ¿Por qué?-Respondió Maka, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no mostrar lo molesta que la ponía escuchar a la guadaña hablar de ella.

-Hey, tu actitud no es nada guay.-Señaló. -¿No habrá algo que comer? La fiesta del asimétrico de Kid es hasta dentro de unas horas...

-Pídeselo a Blair.-Dijo Maka, centrada en su libro.

-Por favor, Makita...-Ronroneó el albino, ocasionándole un leve sonrojo a la Técnico.

-Baka.-Masculló la chica, levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia la cocina. -¡Maldición!-Dejó escapar cuando vió el refrigerador.

-¿Qué paso?-Preguntó Soul.

Ni siquiera había palabras para describirlo. La imagen que el interior del refrigerador dió era digna de una película; sólo había un cartón de leche vacío, un huevo roto, lo que parecía un sándwich rancio... ¡Oh! En la esquina, un pequeño tupper redondo con tapita azul parecía tener comida en buen estado.

"Comida de Blair" leyó Maka en voz baja. "Bueno, ¿qué más da? A ver si así me pongo la mitad de buena que ella..." Fantaseaba mientras abría la tapa y probaba el contenido.

-Mmm, esto está rico... ¡Hey Soul! Wooow... ¿Qué está pasando..? ¡SOUL! -Gritó presa del pánico. Su mirada se había tornado blanco y negro, y la barra del comedor era cada vez más grande.

-¿¡Maka!?-Soul sonaba de verdad preocupado.

-Soul, ¿qué pasó?... ¡Aaah!-Acaso eran esas, ¿patitas de gato? ¿Suyas?

-Maka, ¿por qué carajos eres un gato?-Preguntó Soul, mientras la alzaba en brazos. Si algo había que admitir, es que era una gatita muy adorable; pelaje rubio cenizo y grandes ojos verdes...

-No lo sé, ¡la comida de Blair me hizo esto!-Chilló Maka mientras se removía entre las manos de su compañero.

-Calma, calma...-Dijo el albino, acunándola en su pecho mientras caminaba a la sala. Llamaré al 'Chupacabras', seguro que Blair está ahí.

¿Era normal sentirse así? Maka nunca había estado tan cerca de Soul, y a él le parecía lo más normal del mundo sostenerla así mientras hablaba por su celular. Que bueno que el pelaje la cubría, apostaba todas sus almas a que estaba más roja que un tomate...

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Soul colgó, y habló.

-Bueno, Blair se fue de vacaciones con un cliente... Así que te quedarás como mi adorable gatito por un rato.-Completó mientras la colocaba frente a su rostro y sonreía tiernamente. -Siempre he querido uno, ¿sabías?

-¡No puedo ir con Kid así! ¡Soy un jodido gato! -Dijo Maka, tratando de no intimidarse ante el Soul-Amante-De-Los-Gatos.

-Calma; seguro que él sabe que hacer. -Respondió, tomando una sombrilla y saliendo del departamento con la chica/gato en brazos. -Ahora, cierra los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por q...-no tuvo tiempo de terminar su pregunta, porque Soul había alzado su sudadera y su camiseta, y estaba metiendo a Maka bajo su ropa; con cuidado, sacó su cabecita y sus patas frontales por el cuello de la sudadera, y comenzó a caminar.

-No querrás resfriarte por pisar el suelo mojado, ¿o sí, gatita?-Dijo el albino, acariciándola detrás de las orejas; logrando arrancarle un ronrroneo, que era el equivalente a un gemido de placer... Maka no sabía si debía preocuparse, o disfrutar de las atenciones de Soul.

* * *

Decir que la cara de Kid cuando vió a Soul con un gatito en la entrada fue un poema, es quedarse corto... Arrebató al felino de la ropa de la guadaña y le dió vueltas, frotando su rostro contra el de Maka.

-Es... ¡Perfectamente simétrico!-Gritó felizmente. -¿Me lo puedo quedar? ¡Anda! ¡Bello gatito!-Cantaba mientras besaba y lanzaba al gato por los aires.

-Emh, bueno...-Los celos invadieron a Soul. ¿Por qué Kid besaba a Maka de esa forma? -No. -Dijo tajante, reclamando a la chica para él; abrazándola posesivamente.

-¿¡Por qué!? ¡Un asimétrico como tú no merece a tal belleza!

-¡Chicos! -Gritó Maka. -Calma, por favor. Con este oído puedo escuchar hasta a Liz que no sabe qué ponerse.

-Ma...Maka? ¿Por qué eres un gatito?-Preguntó Kid perplejo.

-Larga historia... -Dijeron Soul y Maka al unísono.

-Bueno, larga o no, cuentenme; las chicas bajarán en un momento.

Los dos hombres se sentaron en la sala. Maka, que no sabía exactamente dónde ponerse, se acurrucó en el regazo de Soul, ganándose una sonrisa por parte del albino, que comenzó a acariciarla de forma tierna mientras hablaba.

* * *

-Y eso es lo que sucedió...-Finalizó Soul.

-Neeeko-Cantó Patty, jugando con las patitas de la ojiverde.

-¿Crees que se me quite pronto? -Preguntó Maka a medio dormir.

-Ojalá, si no, ¿con quién iré de compras?-Chilló Liz.

-Investigaré... Por ahora, ten cuidado. Si te quedas así para siempre, ten por seguro que te adoptaré. -Dijo Kid con una sonrisa maniática.

-No lo creo, rayitas. Ella es mía.-Respondió Soul, tan convencido que se sorprendió a sí mismo, y a todos los que estaban en la habitación.

-Eres un romántico, Soul. ¿Como es que no me dí cuenta antes?-Dijo Liz, burlona.

-Como sea. Maka, ¿no te molesta quedarte así unas horas más? -Preguntó Kid.-Sólo mientras amanece y puedo ir al Shibusen a investigar un poco.

-No es tan malo. -Respondió la chica. Soul me acaricia, y viajo dentro de su camiseta... Me trata mejor de lo usual... Estoy perfectamente bien así.

-Bueno, nos vamos.-Dijo el albino antes de levantarse con su gatita en brazos.

-¡Hasta luego! -Corearon Liz y Patty.

-Cuida de Makita, ¿de acuerdo? -Dijo Kid mientras los acompañaba a la puerta.

* * *

-¿Qué sucede, Soul?-Preguntó Maka, frotándo su cabeza contra la clavícula del peliblanco.

-Nada... Pero ten por seguro, que si te quedas así, Kid tendrá que arrancarte de mis heladas manos. ¿De acuerdo?-Respondió, abrazando inconscientemente al tibio bultito en su pecho.

-Hai.-Susurró Maka, sintiéndo los colores subir a su felino rostro.

* * *

-¡Aaaah!-Maulló la Técnico, encaramándose sobre el refrigerador del departamento.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Los truenos, Soul. -Dijo la chica, encogiéndo las orejitas.

-Ya... No es nada guay que la Técnico número uno del Shibusen le tema a las tormentas. -Le respondió burlonamente, al mismo tiempo que extendía los brazos frente a él.-Ven acá princesa.

De un saltito, Maka aterrizó en el abrazo de su compañero, quien de inmediato se dirigió a su habitación. Depositó a la felina sobre la cama y la miró.

-Me daré una ducha, ¿estarás bien mientras tanto?

-Claro que sí, Soul. Disfruta tu baño...-Dijo Maka mientras se acomodaba en la almohada del albino, disfrutando de su aroma, desconocido y familiar al mismo tiempo; quería decirle que se preocupaba demasiado, pero no podía negar que se sentía fabuloso se tratada así.

Minutos después, la guadaña entró a la habitación con sus pantalones de pijama azules y una toalla al cuello, misma que usaba para secar su cabello.

"Es una vista sexy, debo admitir..." Pensó Maka sonrojándose.

-¡A dormir! -Dijo Soul antes de apagar la luz. Se dirigió a la ventana, detrás de la cual la lluvia caía incesante, y la cerró. Tomó a la gatita y la colocó sobre su pecho al acostarse; comenzó a acariciar el suave pelaje de Maka.

-Soul...

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué me tratas distinto ahora que soy un gato?

-Mmh, no lo sé... Supongo que es porque no tienes ninguna enciclopedia cerca. Y porque tengo una debilidad por los felinos... Y porque puedo hacer esto -plantó un suave beso en una de sus orejitas-, sin ganarme un Maka Chop. Y a ti, ¿no te molesta?

Maka se estiró sobre su pecho y le dió un dulce lenguetazo a Soul en la mejilla, después se acurrucó bajo su barbilla, ronrroneando quedamente.

-No puedo hacer esto si soy humana... De hecho, ser un gato pinta bastante bien si puedo dormir contigo a diario. -Habló la rubia, aprovechando la comfianza que la oscuridad le inspiraba.

-Duerme, gatita. Ya veremos mañana.-Fue lo último que Soul dijo antes de rodear a la chica entre los brazos y cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Maka despertó, y lo primero que vió fue un trozo de piel blanca, sobre una cobija azul... ¡Colores!

Se incorporó un poquito, sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba acomodada encima de Soul, quien dormía apaciblemente; un tono rojizo la invadió, desde la raíz del cabello hasta el cuello.

¡Ya no era un gato!

Su felicidad momentánea se vio opacada por el recuerdo del día anterior. ¿Y si Soul volvía a ser frío ahora que el efecto de la comida de Blair se había pasado?

Se arriesgaría. "Lo bailado nadie me lo quita" pensó Maka antes de sacudir suavemente al albino.

-¡Soul! ¡Ya se pasó el efecto! -susurró con felicidad.

-Wow... -Dijo un Soul a medio despertar. -Felicidades princesa. -Como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, el peliblanco posó un suave beso en los labios de la rubia. -Ahora vuelve a dormir.

¿Qué había sido eso? Ni idea... "La vida hay que disfrutarla, no comprenderla." Admitió la Técnico antes de acariciar las mejillas de Soul y estampar sus labios a los de él; contacto al que el albino con gusto correspondió, aferrándose a la cintura de la chica.

-¡Al fin! -Canturreó cierta "gatita con mucho poder mágico", que llevaba espiando a los jóvenes desde hace mucho tiempo...

* * *

-¿¡Qué pasó con el neko simétrico!?-gritó Kid exasperado, mientras veía a Soul y a Maka entrar a su mansión tomados de la mano.

-Justo aquí-respondió Soul, al mismo tiempo que besaba delicadamente la sien de la rubia. -Pero como dije, ¡toda mía!

-¡NOOOOO! ¡Mi perfección simétrica!

* * *

Pobre Kid.

¿Qué opinan?

A que Soul es adorable. ^^

¿Reviews? ¿Por favor?

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
